Worth the Wait?
by MusicLuver22
Summary: Demetria was broke until she got a job a Gas Chamber Ink. Her and Shannon hit it off automaticly. But as the months go on and the closer they get she refuses to take it to the next level. Will he be able to wait? ShannonxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my new story called,**

"**Worth the Wait?"**

**BTW in this story Julie never exists.**

* * *

"Ugh my life is over!" She said burying her head in her hands.

"Come on Demi your life isn't over." Her friend said.

"Gloria I'm jobless, almost homeless, and now boyfriend-less." She said counting on her fingers.

"Almost homeless."

She gave her friend a glare.

Demetria is at a cafe with her best friend Gloria. She just lost her job and her boyfriend. Plus without that job she can't pay rent.

"Well it's your fault for getting a job where your boyfriend is the boss."

"Bite me."

"Hey I could of gotten you job and I can help you with rent."

"Gloria how many times do I have to tell you I'm not excepting your money."

"Demi I love you, you're my best friend why can't you let me help, I'm rich it won't hurt me."

Gloria runs a huge fashion business.

"Glor it won't feel right if I do."

"Fine but why don't you get a job there are a lot of options."

"Yeah with my school education I dropped out for Ryan remember."

"Well come on I mean not everyone looks for education anymore."

"I don't know but..." Demi stopped.

"What, what is it?" Gloria asked waving her hand in fornt of Demi's face.

"I think I just found my solution look." She said pointing across the street.

'Gas Chamber Ink'. In the window it said, 'Help Wanted'.

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter hope you liked it.**

**Luv MusicLuver22**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks who reviewed the first chapter.**

* * *

It was a slow day at Gas Chamber Ink. It was until she walked in. When Shannon saw her he was lovestruck. To him she was an angel sent from heaven.

Her dirty blonde, elbow length, hair with bangs the come right above her eyes. Her chocolate, brown eyes. Height about 5'7 and curvy. From what she's wearing you can see three visible tattoos. She has a black tank top with the words 'Beautiful Disaster' in silver cursive. With jean shorts, that showed off her long tan legs, and black flip-flops. So you saw the tattoos on her ankle, wrist, and back.

The one on her ankle is a tattooed ankle bracelet. Her wrist has a flower on it. Her back has a design on it(A/N if you want to see what it is it will be on my profile cause I don't know how to explain it).

Shannon finally got out of his daze and walked over to her.

"Hi can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes I think you can um I saw the help wanted sign and I was hoping I can get a job." She said with pleading eyes.

"I think so but how about we talk somewhere else."

"Oh sure."

They walked to the cafe where Demetria was not five minutes ago.

"So lets start with whats your name?" Shannon asked sitting down.

"Demetria Nicole Block." She sticking out her hand.

"Shannon Brian Moore." He said taking her hand.

"Yeah I know."

"Oh do you now."

"Yes I do watch wrestling and you were my favorite."

"Well that's nice to know."

She blushed.

"So Demetria that's a nice name."

She blushed again.

"Thanks but please call me Demi."

"Demi even better."

For the third tome Demetria blushed and smiled.

"You have a cute smile."

"Thanks so do you."

This time it was his turn to blush.

"So this job what is it for exactly." She said getting straight to business.

"Well honestly its just kind of being my secretary, like the girl making the appointments."

"OK I can so that."

"And sometimes dealing with numbers."

"I can do that too."

"Well what can I say you got the job."

"Really thank you so much." She said getting up to hug him.

He hugged back. They both felt electricity flow through them. When they pulled apart they looked into each others eyes. They leaned in and their lips were just about to touch until,

"Well, well, well moving on so fast I see." A man said walking up to Shannon and Demetria.

"What do you want Ryan?" Demetria said pulling apart from Shannon.

"Well I just came to see how my dear EX-girlfriend is doing." He said exaggerating the 'ex' part.

"Well I'm doing fine thanks for asking."

"I can see that."

"Actually he's my new employer no thanks to you." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"And you're sleeping with him already well can't say I'm surprised."

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"It means I always knew you were a whore."

"Oh I'm the whore you're the one who slept with my co-worker while we were still together."

"Yeah well if you weren't such a prude maybe I wouldn't of."

"You asshole you know the reason why I was a 'prude' ok." She put air quotes around prude.

"And is that my fault no."

Demi was about to get closer but Shannon stopped her.

"No don't he's not worth your time." Shannon said.

"Are you sure bout that."

"I don't know who you are but I'll tell you this when you treat girls with respect maybe come talk to us again."

Shannon lead him and Demetria away.

"Thanks you didn't have to." Demi said.

"But I wanted to." Shannon said standing in front of her.

"So tell me when do I start working?"

"Well since its only 12:30 lets say now."

"Perfect."

They both walked into the tattoo shop...together.

* * *

**So thats the second chapter. Not a lot of action but next chapter there will be, I promise. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews: hardyrhodescenafan1, goddess-0f-discord, awprncss4386, and ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx **

* * *

Demetria started working once she walked into the door. At first she was to herself but then she started to warm up to the other people there. They showed everything they knew. Overall she did a great job. Soon it was the end of they day. It got dark but she had to walk home. She had to sell her car. As she was walking she remembered that she left her purse at the shop.

"Shit!" She swore to herself.

She started walking back to the shop. When she got to it the light was still on. Shannon is still there. She knocked on the glass to get his attention. When she did and he walked to the door and opened.

"Looking to work overtime?" He said opening the door.

"Haha no actually I left my stuff here."

"Yeah well here." He said handing her, her purse.

"Thanks well bye." She said about to walk away.

"Whoa wait." He called after her.

"Yeah."

"You're walking home...alone."

"Yeah whats wrong with that?"

"Its just don't you think that's a little dangerous."

"Well how else will I get home."

"I could give you a ride if you want."

"Oh no that's really generous but you don't have to."

"I know...I want too."

"Again its ok but-"

"Please it will make feel a lot less paranoid if I do."

"Why do you care?"

"Its a crime to care about friends."

Demi got hesitant.

"Fine."

Shannon smiled.

"Alright let me lock up."

Shannon led her to his car. On the way to her apartment there was silence. Not really awkward but comfortable.

"Alright here we are." Demetria said.

"Ok...can I walk you to your door?" Shannon asked with a grin.

She smiled.

"Sure."

They both towards her apartment, both stealing glances of each other. Most of the time they were smiling.

"This is my apartment." She said walking towards it.

She opened and walked in.

"Hey do you want to come in?" She asked leaning on the doorway.

He smiled.

"Sure."

They walked in.

"Nice place." He said looking around.

"Thanks."

He looked around and saw pictures of some place in the country. Lots of trees and forests.

"Like what you see?" She joked.

"Haha kind of, so tell me where is that cute accent of yours from?"

Demetria blushed.

"I'm originally from Kentucky."

"Really!? thats cool."

"Yeah my parents owned a farm and I would spend everyday on it."

"Looks like we have a country girl."

"Yeah see that picture," She said pointing to a picture where she's on a horse on the coffee table. "That's my horse Spot."

"Why Spot?"

"Well he's a black horse right except one white spot around his eye see." She said pointing to the picture.

"Yeah he's beautiful."

"Yeah I miss him." She said tearing up. "I miss all of it."

"Hey," Shannon said picking up her head. "No crying you'll see him again."

"Haha thanks." She said wiping away stray tears.

They looked into each others eyes and couldn't tear away from each other. They leaned in and their lips touched.

* * *

**Thats the third chapter hoped you liked it! =)**


	4. Chapter 4

****

Thanks everyone for the reviews you guys are the best!

**BTW I don't know if Shannon smokes or not but in this story lets say he does.**

* * *

Demetria woke up on her couch with a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. She shot right up in shock. She quickly looked down to make sure she was fully clothed then sighed in relief. She looked behind her and saw Shannon still sleeping soundly. She smiled. She got up, kissed his cheek, then went into her shower.

She got in for about 20 minuets. She changed into blue Sofie shorts and a black tank top, and her hair in a pony tail. When she got out she saw that Shannon was no longer on the couch but on the balcony. He had no shirt on which almost made her drool. The only turn-off is that...he's smoking.

"Hey." She said sneaking up behind him.

He looked behind him and smiled.

"Hey."

"Habit?" She asked taking the cigarette out from his hand.

"Uh...well yeah."

"You know this stuff can kill you right?"

"Yeah I tried to quiet just never succeed."

"Well I guess I'll let it slide."

He chuckled.

"Hey can I tell you something?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah of course anything."

"It's about last night I don't know about you but I felt something...something real."

"Well I'll tell you right now I felt something too." She said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Really?" Shannon asked wrapping his arms around her waist also.

Demi just nodded not taking her eyes off of Shannon.

"Good because I really like you and I would love to get to know you better." Shannon said making his grip around her waist a little tighter.

"I like you too and yes I would love to get to know you too." She said grinning like mad.

"So Demitria Nicole Block would you go out with me."

"Of course."

Shannon picked her up and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Hey can I ask you something." He said when they pulled apart.

"Sure anything."

"Would you like to come to a get together with friends."

"Oh I don't know."

"Come on I want to show off my new girlfriend."

"Are you sure they won't mind." She asked nervously.

"Demi it's at my house I can bring whoever the hell I want to bring."

She giggled.

"Alirght fine but only for you." She said tapping her nose.

They kissed again. When they pulled apart Shannon went back into the house. Demetria sighed and went back in too.

* * *

**Ok yea long update...stupid school. Anyway find out in the next chapter if Demi can fit in with everyone.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reviewing you guys you're the best: hardyrhodescenafan1 and ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx!**

**Btw this story is set in the summer. End of June into July.**

* * *

Demetria sighed as she started getting ready to meet Shannon's friends. She wanted to impress them real bad. To her first impressions mean EVERYTHING!

"God I have absolutely nothing." She muttered to herself.

As she was finding an outfit she got a text from Shannon.

**'Hey just reminding u tht im piking u up n 2 bring a bathing suit'**

_'Oh great!' _She thought to herself.

Demetria sighed and went back to her closet. She finally picked out something simple. Dark, denium, jean shorts, a purple, low-cut, tank top, with a black belt, and black flip-flops. She left her hair down and straight. She put on black eye-liner and mascara and clear lip gloss. She added silver hoops and a Tiffany charm bracelet she had since she was eighteen. To top it off she put her Chanel black sun glasses on top of her head.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed in satasfaction. She grabbed a bathing suit from her drawer and put it in her bag. She sat down on her couch waiting for Shannon to arrive. Before long there was a knock at the door. She got up quickly to answer it. Low and behold there was Shannon.

"Hey." He said kissing her cheek.

"Aw that's all I get." She joked.

Shannon smirked and kissed her lips.

"You look amazing." Shannon said looking at her.

"Thanks well let's go." She said closing the door behind her.

"Anxious are we." He said smirking down at her.

"More nervous than anxious."

"You'll be fine they'll love you." He said putting his arm around her.

"Alright." She made a shaky sigh.

"Relax." He said giving her a kiss on the side of the head.

"Oh right there is nothing going on here." A sarcastic voice said behind them.

They turned around saw Demi's ex Ryan.

"What are you doing here?" Demetria asked crossing her arms.

"Just stopping by to say hello." He said getting closer to her.

"Ok well hi now can you go away please."

"Maybe I don't want to, maybe I want to talk, or maybe could just take you right now." He said making Demetria scared.

"Alright that's it," Shannon said punching Ryan right in the face. "Now just stay away from Demetria or something worse will happen."

"Is that a threat." Ryan said holding his mouth.

"No call it a promise." Shannon said.

Ryan smirked then walked away.

"You ok?" Shannon asked giving Demetria a hug.

"Yeah I'm fine can we just go?"

Shannon nodded. They walked back to the car in silence. When they started to drive to Shannon's house a conversation began. They just talked about the party and like whose going to be there. The people are Kimo, Helms, his girlfriend Jamie, and Matt and Jeff Hardy. When they got to Shannon's house no one was there.

"Uh Shannon why is your house empty?" Demi asked.

"Well I thought maybe you could help me out a little." Shannon said.

"You little sneak," Demi giggled. 'But fine if I must."

They both laughed. He kissed and they walked inside. The set up before everyone arrived, but not before stealing flirty glances of each other. Before long the bell rang. Demi tensed but relaxed when Shannon kissed her cheek before answering the door.

"Yo Kimo whats up." She heard him say.

She took a deep breath before walking to the door also.

"Hi I'm Demetria but you can call me Demi." She said putting her hand out.

"I'm Kimo," He said shaking her hand. "And you're the famous Demi I heard so many things about you."

Shannon blushed.

"Well I hope they were good things." She said blushing also.

"Of course."

So far things were going good. As time went on Shane and Jamie showed up. Things were going pretty good for Demi. She actually got comfortable around them. Soon the door bell rang again. Shannon went to answer it.

"Alright guys I want you to meet Demi."

She took a deep breath as she heard Shannon. She always loved the Hardy Brothers. So she was nervous. As the voices got closer she took another deep breath and hoping she didn't say anything stupid.

"Here goes nothing." She muttered.

* * *

**Alright that's it. So sorry for the long wait. School has been really hectic for me, again I'm sorry!**

**So how about you guys help me out with a super hard decision for me. In a review or in a pm I want you to tell who Jeff's girlfriend should be in this story:**

**1. Jessica(My OC look in A Helping Hand)  
2. Alicia(Another OC In Why Lie)  
3. Beth(His actual girlfriend)**

**I know this is a Shannon Moore fic but they are going to make a big appearance. So help me out in a review or pm. I only want to write a story you guys will like.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews, hardyrhodescenafan1, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, and awprncss4386 you guys rock!**

**OK well the vote ended in a tie but that's ok. I chose to do the logical thing. I did enie menie minie moe. So in the end Jessica won. So now that's his girlfriend.**

**(Btw Marisa comes with Jessica and she's 18)**

* * *

"Alright guys I want you to meet Demi."

She took a deep breath as she heard Shannon. She always loved the Hardy Brothers. So she was nervous. As the voices got closer she took another deep breath and hoping she didn't say anything stupid.

"Here goes nothing." She muttered.

They walked outside and Demi got up to introduce herself. She the two Hardy's and two girls she didn't know.

"Ok guys this is Demi, Demi this is Matt, Jeff, Jess, and Marisa." Shannon said.

"Hi." She said extending her hand.

They each took her hand and said 'hi'.

"Alright now that we're all here I think its time to head to the pool." Shannon said rubbing his hands together.

There were cheers from the guys while the girls just laughed. All of the guys just pulled of their shirts and jumped in. The girls on the other hand didn't have their bathing suits on.

"Uh Shannon can you show where I can change?" Demi whispered in his ear.

"Sure uh Hey girls!" He yelled to them. "Think you can show Demi where to go?"

"Sure." Jessica said.

Jessica grabbed her hand and led her inside. All the girls went into a bedroom to change.

"So Demi what's your name short for?" Jamie 'aka' Velvet Sky asked.

"Demetria." She answered while getting her bathing suit out.

"Aw that's so pretty I love it." Jamie gushed.

"Thanks." She said blushing.

"So Jess right?" Demi asked, Jess nodded. "Are you and Jeff like together?"

"Yeah two years we're engaged actually." She said showing her engagement ring.

"Wow that's beautiful."

"Thanks."

"So is Marisa your daughter, sister?"

"Daughter had her when I was in high school."

"Wow yeah my sister actually my mom had her when she was 17."

"Really you guys close?"

"No she totally disappeared when I was five so I never knew her."

"Aw well hopefully you'll meet again."

"Yeah but I don't dwell on it."

"That's good."

"Alright I think we're ready." Jamie said.

The girls looked to see how they looked.

Jamie had on a blue bikini with green Polk-a-dots.

Marisa had on a green, white, and red stripe bikini.

Jessica had on a black string bikini with white sparkles.

Demetria had on a black and white splatter paint string bikini.

As they walked out they saw all the guys were in the pool. All the girls jumped in except Demi. She got in quietly and got behind Shannon.

"Hey where's Demi?" Shannon asked.

"Right behind you genius." She said behind him.

"Ahh!" He exclaimed.

"Uhh dude Shannon you might want to check down wind." Matt said.

"Huh?"

Shannon looked down and saw that his trunks went missing. He quickly grabbed them and put them on blushing like mad.

"Demi you are so dead!" He said as he saw she ran out of the pool.

He got out and chased her. He cut up with her and grabbed her form behind. As he did he noticed another tattoo on her hip. It's rose going across, and under the rose is a persons name and under a date. He decided to ask later about it.

"So you got me what are you going to do?" She asked giggling.

"Well I could always do this," Shannon said as he stole a kiss. "But then I won't be able to do this."

With that he threw Demi into the pool without warning.

"Alright guys if you're done flirting I think its time for chicken." Shane said.

"But it's un-even." Marisa said.

"So Kimo can watch." Matt said smirking.

"Hey!" Kimo said pouting.

"Sorry dude that's how it goes." Jeff said.

"Fine!" He grumbled.

The game started. Jamie and Shane fell first, then Marisa and Matt, and lastly Demetria and Shannon. Which made the winners Jessica and Jeff. The rest of the night went by fast. Everyone had a great time. Demi became good friends with everyone. Everyone left and Demetria is just helping Shannon clean.

"So what do you think of everyone?" Shannon asked.

"I think your friends are weird, and goofs, and I love them all." She said wrapping her arms around his neck giving him a peck on the lips.

"I'm glad." He said kissing her lips again.

"Hey Shannon can I ask you something?"

"Yeah anything." He said walking into the kitchen.

"Um well would you mind if I stay over the night?" She asked timidly following him.

"What?" He asked.

"Well like its only because I don't want to face Ryan and I just don't know what to say and-"

He cut her off by kissing her lips.

"Demi I don't mind at all, alright i have a guest bedroom alright." He said.

"Really?," He nodded. "Thank you so much."

She hugged him tightly.

"Your welcome."

She smiled as he lead the way to the bedroom.

"Alright this is it, I'll let you borrow a shirt and pants." He said showing it to her.

"Thanks." She said kissing his cheek.

"No problem, hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Whats that tattoo you have on your side?"

Demi got silent. She looked down, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry if I hit something hard I didn't mean to." He said apologetically.

"No it's fine I just don't want to talk about it now ok." She said her voice cracking.

"Hey no its fine I swear alright." He said kissing her head, whipping the tears that escaped her eyes.

"Thanks."

"Again no problem," He kissed her one more time. "How about you get some sleep alright."

"Alright."

"Ok well clothes are in the top drawer."

"Ok night."

"Night." He kissed her again then walked out.

Demi took one more breath, got dressed and went to bed.

* * *

**Alright not the best I know im sorry. I'm also very sorry about the long wait, school has been killing me. Again sorry =(**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK wow I'm sooo sorry for the long update, but it's only because my computer shut down and now I'm using my sisters computer while she's in college. **

**But thanks for the reviews anyway!**

* * *

_2 Months Later_

Demi walked out of the guest bedroom again. She slept over again after a late movie at Shannon's house. She has been sleeping there so much that she actually moved some of her clothes and stuff into his house.

She walked out of the bedroom into the kitchen where Shannon was. He was leaning on the counter drinking coffee. He was already dressed for work. She walked up to him, wrapped her arms around his stomach, and laid her head on his chest.

Shannon smirked.

"Good morning." He said putting his coffee down.

"Morning." She said her head still on his chest.

"Have a good night sleep?" He asked wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Yeah only cause you were in it." She said giving him a kiss.

"Really now?" He joked.

"No actually Channing Tatum was in it." She joked back.

"Really now I guess I have some competition."

"No you don't all I need is right in front of me." She said kissing him lightly.

"Suddenly I'm not jealous anymore."

She just rolled her eyes. She went over to the refrigerator and took out a carton of orange juice.

"Remember we have to get to the shop early." Shannon said putting his cup in the sink.

"I know the wouldn't stop ringing yesterday." Demi said pouring a glass of orange juice.

"You know you're cute when you're annoyed." He said kissing her cheek.

"Shut-up." She said slapping his arm playfully.

"Well lets go." He said grabbing his keys

Demi rolled her eyes. She dumped her remaining juice into the sink and placed the glass in the sink as well. She got the clothes she picked out and put them on. Her black jeans and a white T-Shirt with a black angel wing design on the back. She then brushed her teeth. She grabbed her coat, put on her converse and left with Shannon. He locked the house and got into the car. The drive was not silent. There was either music, talking, or both going on. When they got to the shop there were a few workers there. He opened the doors and the long day went on.

Customers walked in and out through out the day. By the end everyone was exhausted.

"Oh my god thank god this day is finally over!" Demi said getting into Shannon's car.

"I know now all I want to do is relax." Shannon said starting up the car.

"Me too, hey how about another late movie night?" She asked.

"Yeah sure but what movie I'm running out since we have these every night." He joked.

"Hey," She said slapping his arm playfully. "I don't know we'll find something."

"Alright whatever as long as I'm with you." He said taking her hand and kissing it.

Demi giggled. When they got back, Shannon picked out a movie while Demi changed. She came back in one of Shannons boxers like always and a white wife-beater. Shannon put the movie in and joined Demi on the couch she was on. They cuddled on the couch.

As the movie was on Shannon started kissing her neck. Demi turned her head to meet his lips and they started making out. They always do this on late night movies. Barely pay attention to the movie just make-out. Shannon leaned her back onto the couch so he was on top of her. His hand then made its way up her shirt.

"Whoa Shannon stop." She said pushing his hand away and breaking the kiss.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know I thought-" He babbled

She put her hand up silencing him.

"No its ok I'm just not ready ok." She said pushing away from him.

"I'm sorry I just really do like you." He said moving her hair out of her face.

"I really like you too I'm just not ready."

"Alright do you want to finish the move or go to bed?" He asked.

"Actually I think I'm going to go home." She said getting her stuff.

"Oh ok um want me to go with you?"

"No its ok." She said walking into the guest bedroom to put her clothes back on.

"Oh alright." He said disappointed.

She walked out of the bedroom fully dress and putting her coat back on. She went to the door and Shannon followed.

"So bye see you tomorrow at work." He said upset.

"Yeah bye Shannon." She said kissing him good-bye.

"Oh Demi wait," He grabbing her arm. "Remember if that Ryan fucker bothers you again you're always welcomed here."

She smiled.

"Thanks Shannon I'll remember that." She said kissing him again.

She then went to her car and left.

_At her apartment lobby_

"Finally back Demetria?" A voice said behind her.

Demi shuddered but kept walking. She knew that voice.

"Aw you're not going to say hi." The voice came again but the person grabbed her arm.

"Leave me alone Ryan!" She screamed snatching her arm back.

"Shh now Darlin' don't scream people are staring." Ryan said caressing her face.

She slapping his hand away.

"Aw Darlin' don't be like that." He said this time wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Don't touch me." She yelled trying to get away from his grip but failing.

"Shh I said not to yell." He said making his grip tighter.

"Ryan if you don't let go I'm calling security and I think people already are so let go!" She yelled the last part.

He sighed and let her go.

"And if you don't leave me alone I WILL get a restraining order on your ass." She growled.

"No you won't you know why cause you are still hung up on me." Ryan said smirking.

"Yeah right I have a boyfriend remember."

"Yeah we'll see how long that lasts, bye Demetria." He said sneaking a kiss on the cheek.

He then walked away with a smirk. He left Demi in shock. She shuddered again, took her stuff, and walked back to her apartment scared for her life.

* * *

**So yeah there it is and again I'm soooooo sorry for the long wait I'll try to get my computer fixed as soon as I can. **

**Thanks for being so patient I luv ya guys! =)**


	8. Chapter 8

****

Thanks for the reviews, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, FreakofMMH, awprncss4386, and hardyrhodescenafan1, I love you guys.

**Ok I'm going to try to make this as long as possible, since of the long update.**

**

* * *

**

The next day, Demi woke up still a little shaken from Ryan last night. She took a shower, got dressed into jeans and a purple top, grabbed a bag, stuffed as much stuff she could, put on her converse, and left. She planned to stay at Shannon's for as long as possible.

She slowly walked out of her apartment and looked around to see if Ryan is there. The coast, so far, was clear so she left.

"Aw Demetria leaving so soon?" A voice behind her said.

"Shit!" She swore silently.

When she turned around there he was. Standing, smirking, almost mocking her was Ryan.

"Ryan please I'm not in the mood so can you please leave me alone!" She pleaded.

"Now why would I do that?" He asked making his way toward her shaken body. "That would mean that I might never see you again."

"Actually that's the point." She said backing away. Hoping to make a break for it.

"I don't think so," He said grabbing her arm in a tight grip. "You see I'm not going anywhere till I claim what is mine."

"What do you mean yours?" She asked. "I'm not any ones property!"

"Well, we'll now won't we." He said giving her a forceful kiss on the lips.

Demi tried to escape but couldn't. Finally he pulled away smirking. Then he walked away after blowing her a kiss. Demetria stood there in shock. She then ran ot of her apartment and into her car. After two months she managed to get a down payment on a car. Shannon did help a little, no matter how many times Demi told him not to.

Once she got in the car, she started to cry. She leaned her head on the steering wheel, sobbing. After a couple of minutes, she managed to compose herself enough to drive to Shannon's house. It was a Sunday and the shop isn't open on Sundays. When she got to his house, she noticed that there was another car in the driveway. She looked in the mirror to see if her makeup was running. It was and she wiped it all away. Once she looked presentable, she took her bag and walked to his front door. She knocked a few times and waited for someone to answer. Then someone opened the door. She looked up and saw it was Jeff Hardy. She was a little surprised but it wore off fast.

"Oh hey Jeff," She started. "Is this a bad time cause I could always come back later if it is."

"No it's fine Demi, come on in we're just talking about the next Hardy show." He said letting her into the house.

"Yo Shan your girl is here." Jeff yelled.

Demi blushed. Shannon walked in a little surprised. Right behind him was Matt Hardy.

'Oh come on,' Demi thought. 'Is the whole god damn world here too.'

"Hey babe didn't expect you here." Shannon said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah well it was kind of sudden." She said nervously.

Shannon noticed this and gave her a look. She responded with a look saying '_I'll tell you later'_.

"Alright guys I think we're good, am I right?" Shannon asked.

"Sure Shannon, alright we'll leave if you want us gone." Matt teased.

"Yeah have fun." Jeff said with a wink.

Shannon rolled his eyes and led them out.

"Alright what happened?" He asked turning to Demetria.

She didn't say anything, she just buried her face in his chest and cried. Shannon was surprised by the action but got over it, and started stroking her back whispering soothing words. Once she calmed down a bit, Shannon took her face in his hands.

"Come on let's go into the living room." He whispered softly.

Demi just nodded. Shannon took Demi to the living room. He sat down with her on her lap.

"Alright you want to tell me what's going on?"

Demetria took a deep breath and started telling Shannon the story.

"When I went home last night, as I walked in the lobby...Ryan was there." Demi said hesitantly.

Shannon's featured hardened. Demi told him the whole story all the way up to the part where he forcibly kissed her. At the end she started sobbing again. She buried her face in the crook of Shannon's neck. Shannon started rubbing her back again. He didn't say anything. He just sighed, still pissed at what happened, wanting the Ryan guy to due a slow painful death. Demi calmed down and her breath became staggered.

"Shannon, are you mad at me?" She whispered shyly, her face still in his neck.

Shannon picked up her face, making them lock eyes. Demetria thought she would see anger and hatred, but instead she saw love and compassion.

"Demi baby, I could never be mad, especially since this is none of your fault. I'm not mad at you, but at the guy that is putting you through this. Baby I promise that I will protect you from him." He said firmly yet softly.

Demi grinned.

"I can't believe it only took two months." She said smiling.

"What only took two months?" He asked confused.

"It only took two months...for me to fall for you." She said putting their heads together.

Shannon's eyes lite up.

"You mean that?" He asked grinning like mad.

"Yes," She said smiling also. "Shannon...I love you."

Shannon kissed her passionately. She eagerly returned. Soon tongues met. After a few minutes, breath was needed so they pulled apart.

"Demetria...I love you too, so much." Shannon said catching his breath.

Demi giggled and kissed again.

* * *

**So what did you think??? **

**Ok I know I took forever and I'm so sorry. Just things haven't been exactly easy lately, so I just want to thank you guys for being so patient. At least I hope you were. So I officially came back from hiatus starting now!**

**Luv, **

**MusicLuver22**

**P.S. Who else is glad that Edge is FINALLY back. Haha I know I am!**

**P.P.S. Who else is pissed at Vince for doing that to Bret Hart, I mean really. Batista too...asshole.**

**P.P.P.S. Who is also sad about this whole thing with Shawn Michaels, but glad he ISN'T facing the Undertaker.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks so much for all the reviews!**

* * *

"So Shan, how are you and Demi doing?" Jeff asked

He and Shannon were in Jeff's basement working on songs.

"Things are good, I guess." Shannon said setting up his drums.

"What do you mean 'I guess'?" Jeff asked putting his guitar down.

"It's just things are a little complicated I guess." Shannon said finishing up his drum set.

"Again with the I guess," Jeff said walking up to Shannon. "Seriously dude what is up?"

"I just feel like there is something she's hiding from me." He said slumping to the ground, his back leaning against the wall.

"Spill dude." Jeff said sitting next to him.

"Ok well she's jumpy all the time, she has a suspicious tattoo that when I ask about she cried, and also she refuses to get intimate."

Shannon sighed.

"I guess that last one is a little selfish." Shannon said.

"No it isn't," Jeff said putting his hand on his friend's shoulder. "When Jess and I first started I had to wait till we had sex."

"But Jeff you waited like a month, I've waited like five." He said.

The incident with Ryan was about two months ago. So Shannon and Demetria have been dating for five months. Shannon asked her to move in with her, she said yes but she was hesitant.

"Shannon, can you answer this for me?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah dude."

"Are you in love with her?" Jeff asked with seriousness in his voice.

Shannon thought for a moment.

"Head over heels man." He said with a grin and blushing a little.

"Then sit her down, tell her how you feel, and then ask her about those things." Jeff said putting his hands on his shoulder.

Suddenly, Shannon got an idea.

"Hey Jeff, can you do me a favor?" He asked.

"Yeah dude what do you need?"

"Ok, I need you to ask Angie (Matt's wife), Jess, and Marisa to take Demi for a girl's day out, while you, me, and Matt set up dinner at my place."

"Dude, I burn water." Jeff said unsure.

"Well, Matt can cook right?" Shannon asked hopeful.

"Well yeah, but what are we going to do?"

"We'll make the room romantic."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Jeff said holding out his hand.

The two men shook hands, making plans for tonight.

* * *

**Demi's Pov**

I'm shopping with my best friends. Which is weird since they called out of the blue. I was just at home (which is also Shannon's home) reading, when Jess called and asked to go shopping with her. I've become really close with Shannon's friends. I tell them everything.

So now I'm shopping with Angela, Jessica, Marisa, and Gloria. I had to invite Glor; she is my best friend since kindergarten.

"Oh my god, Demi you have to try this on!" Exclaimed Jess, who is holding up a dress.

I took the dress and tried it on. It's deep red, ends at around the knees, skin tight so it shows off my body really well, halter, and sparkles.

"What do you think?" I ask coming out of the dressing room.

"OMG YOU LOOK AMAZING!" They all said simultaneously.

"You have to buy it!" Angie said.

"But where would I wear it to?" I ask looking in the mirror outside my dressing room.

"Who cares you look amazing." Marisa said.

"Who knows maybe soon." Jess said with a grin.

Then they all start grinning and giggling.

"What's so funny, what do I look bad?" I said panicking looking at the mirror again.

"No girl it's just you were checking yourself out before." Gloria said.

"Oh." I said blushing.

"Alright, now buy it already." Exclaimed Angie.

"Fine." I said going back into the dressing room.

I put my clothes back on and went to the register. I paid for the dress and left to go to the food court with the girls.

"So Dem, spill!" Gloria exclaimed sitting down with her food.

"What?" I asked innocently, even though I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Stop you know what I mean." She said.

"Nope I don't think I do." I said biting into a fry.

"Ugh, how's Shannon?" She finally asked.

I grinned.

"Amazing!" I exclaimed.

"Omg tell!" Marisa said.

"Well he asked me to move in with him." I said taking a drink.

The girls all screamed quietly, so they wouldn't get noticed. Which was too late since both Jess and Marisa already got asked for autographs.

"That's so cute," Jess said. "So anything else?"

"Not really." I said shrugging.

"Is he a good kisser?" Angie asked biting into her salad.

"Ang, don't you have a husband and a son?" I said teasing.

"So?" She said shrugging. "Doesn't mean I don't want to know this stuff."

"Yes, an amazing kisser actually!" I said.

"How is he in bed?" Gloria asked.

"Gloria!" I exclaimed.

"Well..." She said.

"Well...we haven't exactly...done it...yet." I said shyly.

"Dem, you have been dating him for five months!" She said.

"So?"

"Take the boy out of his misery, his hand isn't going to be enough." She said shamelessly.

"Gloria!" Jessica exclaimed.

"What it won't." She said like it was no big deal.

We all threw our fries at her. Well Angie stole mine since she is having a salad, while we are having burgers.

"Ok I'm sorry." She said.

"It's not big deal if she hasn't slept with him yet, I mean I'm a virgin." Marisa said.

"Sweetie we know it's only for your image." Gloria said.

Marisa glared at her.

"She's right who cares if Demi didn't sleep with Shannon yet, hell we don't even know if she loves him." Angela said.

"Well do you?" Gloria asked me.

I thought for a moment. Shannon has been amazing to me. Everything I could ask for in a guy. It's just I've been hurt so much in the past, I don't want to get hurt again. I don't want to fall too fast.

"I honestly don't know." I confessed.

"Oh, ok then never mind." Gloria said.

"How about we change the subject." Marisa said.

"Yeah I don't we." Jess agreed.

I couldn't agree more.

"So what about you Ris," I said. "How are things with Jake?"

She blushed.

We started talking about that, then other things. Shannon didn't come up again. I'm actually really grateful. Even though I do have one thing on my mind.

Do I love Shannon?

"Hey Demi." Jess said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"How about you change into that dress and surprise Shannon?" She suggested.

"Why?"

"To make his jaw drop." Marisa said.

I hesitated.

"Sure why not," I said. "What about shoes though?"

"Well aren't you wearing black heels." Angie said.

"Black boots."

"Even better, you'll look hot." Marisa said.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yep." She said.

After, we shopped a little until it was about 6. I changed into the dress and fixed my make-up and hair a bit. I wanted to look good if I wanted to make Shannon's head spin. Hopefully he'll like it.

* * *

**Shannon****'s Pov.**

I just finished setting everything up for tonight. It had to be special. Tonight I am going to tell Demi that I love her. I look over everything making sure it's perfect.

The table has a red table cloth, a single candle in the middle, and the utensils are out and ready for use. After, there are rose petals leading into the living room. The living room has only candles lighting it, the furniture has been moved for dancing, and a special gift I bought her on top of the fireplace.

I also checked how I look in the mirror. My hair is slicked back, I have a black button down shirt, dark jeans, and black shoes. I think I look good.

I look at the clock and see it's almost time for Demi to come home. As if on cue, the car pulled up to the house. I see her coming out of the car through the window, my jaw dropped. She's wearing a hot, red dress and the boots make her look hotter. Her hair is just left straight and I think she looks beautiful.

I open the door for her and she looks surprised.

"Shannon what is all this?" She asked taking in the house.

"Just something special for a special girl." I say taking her jacket and hanging it up.

"Aw Shan, but you didn't have to do this." She said blushing.

"I know I wanted to." I said kissing her cheek.

She smiled.

"Well let's eat." I said leading her into the table.

Dinner went smoothly, which I'm thankful for. We were talking about a bunch of things. Soon dinner was over, and I led her to the living room. I turned on the radio, which had a CD in it already.

"May I ask you to dance?" I ask holding out my hand.

"You may." She said taking it.

We danced a while. I could tell she was impressed.

"Well Shannon, I did not know you could dance like this." She said.

I twirled her and dipped her.

"Well I'm just full of surprises." I told her still dipping her.

I brought her up and she came up laughing. Now the moment of truth.

"Hey Demi come here." I said leading to the fireplace.

"You know Dem, these last few months have been amazing. I've come to like you so much," I said caressing her face, then taking her hands in mine. "When I asked you to move in with me, I did it for two reasons. One, for protection and two for something else."

I reached behind her and grabbed the long, blue velvet box. I showed it to her and opened it slowly. When I opened it, a necklace was revealed. It was on a silver chain with a medium sized heart hanging on it. On the heart, are the words 'I Love You, Shannon' on it.

"I did it because Demetria Nicole Block, I'm completely, head over heels, in love with you." I finally confessed.

* * *

**What's Demi going to say since she isn't sure? We'll keep reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

****

Thanks hardyrhodescenafan1 and FreakofMMH for the great reviews!!!

* * *

Demetria looked at the necklace in shock. Her jaw actually dropped. She put her hand in front of her mouth to try to stop the sobs that threatened to flow. She looked at the necklace speechless.

"Please Dem, say something." Shannon pleaded, the silence killing him.

"O-oh m-my god S-Shannon," She said stuttering. "I don't know what to say."

"Well 'I love you too' is ideal but you don't have to say it if you don't mean it, I just needed to say it." He said wiping the tears that escaped her eyes.

"Shannon...god of course I love you too." She said in excitement.

Shannon smiled and pulled her into a kiss. When they broke apart for air, Shannon put the necklace on her.

"You have no idea how bad I wanted to hear you say that." He said after he put the necklace on her.

"I think I do." She said kissing him again.

"Hey Dem, can I talk to you?" Shannon asked turning off the music.

"Yeah sure." She said.

He lead her to the couch and sat down.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked sitting on his lap.

"Dem, I feel like I hardly know you." He said sighing.

"What do you mean?" She asked tilting her head.

"I feel like you're hiding something from me," He said. "Actually I feel like you're hiding a lot of things from me."

"Shannon..." She said about to not answer him.

"No Dem, you know everything about me. You know about my ex-wife Crystal, and what happened with her. You know things from when I was down in the dumps, to where I shined bright," He sighed again. "I feel like you're keeping this wall up between me and the real you, and it keeps getting taller."

"Shannon, you know that's not true, and you know plenty about me." She said.

"Really Demi, do I? I mean all I know is your age, what you like and dislike, you're from Kentucky, you have a horse, and that you have four tattoos. One I can't even ask about unless you get upset. Dem, I just want to know what you're hiding. Please, trust me." He said with pleading eyes.

"Fine." She said sighing.

She got off his lap and sat next to him. They were facing each other and she tooka big breath.

"Ok well, as you knew I grew up in Kentucky. It was a small town, only a few hundred people lived in it. My family had a ranch and I LOVED working on it. I would take care of the horses, clean the stables, collect eggs from the chickens, and just have fun. My favorite thing about the ranch was definitely the horses. Especially my horse, Spot. He was my best friend. I loved riding him, I always took care of him, I made sure he was healthy. I loved him, he was my horse for about 10 years." Demi explained.

"Wow, you must of loved him." Shannon said.

"I did."

"So continue."

She smirked.

"Well I had a pretty normal life, until I turned 13. I don't know if it's karma or whatever, but ever since I turned 13, my life took a turn for the worst," She took another deep breath. "See I wasn't an only child. I had two sisters and one brother. One older sister, one younger, and my brother was my twin-"

"Was?" Shannon asked and interrupted.

Demetria gave him a look that said 'I was getting to that'.

"Sorry." He said.

"So like I said one older sister, one younger, and my brother was my twin. I never knew my older sister. My mom had her when she was 17, and she left as soon as she can. Once she was 18 she left and I never saw her again, I was only five. I don't really dwell on it so I got over it. I grew up with my sister, who is two years younger, and my twin. My brother and I were best friends and really close. When my brother and I turned 13, things started to change with him. He started coming home late, his grades starteddropping, and he started hanging out with the wrong crowd. The void between us just kept getting bigger. It went for about a year. It got much worse after our 14th birthday."

Demi stopped to choke back tears. Shannon just stayed silent.

"So yeah, we celebrated our birthday like a normal family. The night after, his friends decided to celebrate with a party of their own. Of course their idea of celebrating was more getting drunk and high. My parents let him go, but I didn't. I knew it was going to end in disaster. I tried to stop him from going out. I even told him that one of his friends was trying to make a move on me. Which was true. He just yelled that I was jealous cause I wasn't as popular. So I let him go, but before I did, I told him to be careful. I was actually in tears at that point, because he did actually hurt me," She made a bittersweet smile. "He smiled and said 'of course and I'll talk to my friend, that if he doesn't leave his sister alone that he would seriously hurt him'. Then I hugged him and said 'I love you bro' and he hugged back, kissed my hair and said 'I love you too sis' and left."

Tears started escaping her eyes. She quickly brushed them away.

"He never came home that night. I knew something was wrong as soon as he missed curfew. My parents were optimistic though. They gave him one more hour. Still he never came home. Instead, two cops showed up to the door. They just proved my suspicions," She took a breath to stop a sob. "At the party, everyone got completely wasted. There were people of all different grades throughout high school. Towards the end, a drunk senior offered to take my bother home. He was drunk too and said yes. The senior took him and took two other people home. As they were driving, they were going like 50 or 60 miles, they lost control. Somehow, the car flipped off the road. The cops found the car in a ditch. My brother and another person...died instantly," She started to cry. "The senior and other bastard, survived."

She stopped, and broke down completely.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Dem." Shannon said wrapping his arm around her.

"I-it's ok." She said calming down.

"Anyway there's more," She started, Shannon stayed silent. "After he died, I was devastated. I was never the same. Only a week after he died I did something crazy. I got my first tattoo and I was only 14." She said grinning.

"The one on your hip?" Shannon asked, though knowing the answer.

Demetria nodded. She lifted up her shirt and pulled down her pants to expose her hip. There was the tattoo, a rose, under it the name 'Damion', and under that the date 'Octopber 15, 1982-October 16 1996'.

"That's the year he was born and when he died. So I'll never forget."Said looking at the tattoo.

"I don't think you'll ever, truly forget, but it's nice that you're honoring your brother." He said intertwining their fingers.

"Yeah, my mom freaked. I tricked her into thinking she was signing a permission slip, for school. I didn't completely lie," She said giggling. "She was mad at first. She was more mad though that I lied, but the tattoo itself, she was fine."

"Well, I'm glad you trusted me enough to share that with me." Shannon said kissing her deeply.

"But wait, there's more." Demi said when they broke apart.

"Alright, I'm listening." He said.

"Around the time period when Damion died, I was dating someone. His name was Brenden. We were dating for about six months and don't worry, Damion did threaten him if he ever hurt me. So anyway, he wanted to have sex. I thought we were too young to do it, so I said no. He asked after, about, four months into dating. I guess he got fed up, cause after two months I found out he has been cheating on me. Just for sex, I mean how stupid is that. So yeah, I confronted the girl and got into a huge fight when she confirmed the rumors. I got suspended and broke up with Brenden in the same day. My mom wasn't upset, since she knew why we broke up. So yeah, that pretty much sucked." She said with her head down.

"Hey, he's an asshole for doing that." Shannon said picking her head up.

"So yeah, after that, I didn't date for a while. That was until my Junior year. There was this guy, Jose. I've known since middle school, but we really started talking during Junior year of high school. One day, after school, he asked me out. I said yes and the rest is history. We, in my opinion, were in a perfect relationship. He was so sweet and caring. He loved me for me and that's all I can ask for in a guy. Just like you, Shan," She said kissing him lightly. "So, after a year I lost my virginity to him. We were even still together after that too. He was perfect. We winded dating for two years. Unfortunately, we were going to two different colleges, so we had to break up. It was hard but we both moved on pretty well. We are still in close contact actually. He met someone at Chaplin University and they are engaged. They're supposed to marry in June." She said smiling and resting on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you guys are still close," Shannon said kissing her forehead. "And that I don't have to worry about him taking my girl."

She hit him playfully.

"So now onto Ryan." She said sadly.

Shannon shifted uncomfortably.

"I went to Boston University as an English major and joined the dance team. I know big transition, from country to city. I did really well there. The classes were good and my dance team won countless competitions. I loved it, hell I thought I would make a career out of dancing. Obviously, that didn't happen," She said grinning at the memory. "At the beginning of my Junior year of college, I met Ryan. At first we were just friends. Both hoping to make it big in the future. We told each other everything. I thought he was amazing, he even saved my life." She said quietly.

Shannon gave her a confused look.

"Well, at least I think he did. I'm still wondering if he was involved. See, I started seeing this guy for about a month. One night he walked me back to my sister house. I was in a sorority. I thought he left, but I was very wrong. I heard knocking at my door and when I was about to open it, the guy forced his way in. I told him I wasn't going to have sex with him, and I guess we were whether I like it or not. So, he forced his way inside and told me if I screamed, he'd kill me. I did what I was told. He was about to...you know, when Ryan came in. Apparently he saw the whole thing and decided to save me. After that, we became closer, and a week after we started dating. After the first semester, Ryan told me that he loved me and to run away with him. He said that he started a business in NorthCarolina and wanted me to go with him. Me, being the idiot that I am, said yes and left. My parents freaked and told me I was making a huge mistake. I told them to fuck off and let me make my own decisions. After I said that, I haven't seen my parents or my little sister again. So after two years, Ryan and I had sex. We really didn't do it that often. He got fed up, I guess, and cheated on me with my co-worker for two years. So after six so called 'great years' he decided to be an ass and cheat. So, here we are now." She finished.

"Wow, that's a lot." Shannon said taking it all in.

"Yeah, well you wanted to know." Demi said looking down her feet becoming interesting.

"And I'm glad you did," He said picking up her head, cupping her head in his hands. "I don't think of you any less, I just know more about your past and know the answers to a lot of questions. I still love you with all my heart, and I'll be damned if I let that go because of someones past."

"Oh Shannon, I love you too...so much." She said kissing him passionately.

"And we'll make love when you're ready." Shannon said when they broke apart.

"It has been a long time since someone said make love instead of sex to me." She said blushing.

"Because that's what we'll do and I promise to make it as special as possible." Shannon said still holding her face.

"Shannon, you are amazing, you know that." She said looking into his eyes.

"I try." He said grinning.

Demetria laughed and kissed him again.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, school has been killing me.**

**Now to address another issue. I've been hearing of this strike going on. I honestly feel that it's stupid. I mean I write for me as well as everyone else. Yeah reviews are nice but you know they aren't everything. I write to express myself and my feelings. I don't need reviews to continue writing. I made that mistake once with my first story but I won't do it again, because after I felt guilty and regretted it. Honestly, I write for my own sanity. **

**Reviews are nice, they are. It's nice that people like and appreciate my writing. I don't thrive on it. I do take every review to heart though. I look a the criticism and use it to make my stories better. So if you have anything to say, say it I will consider it. If you have any ideas to make the story better, tell and I'll try to make it happen. If you already did but I didn't use it, don't take it personally. Please don't, if I hurt you in any way, I'm truly sorry. Don't be afraid to say what's on your mind, I won't go all depressed and like not write anymore. I promise.**

**So yeah, I think this strike is stupid and there is no way in hell I will take part in it. So I will update as soon as I can!**

**Luv,  
MusicLuver22**

**P.S. If you want to get to know me better follow me on twitter, you can also talk to me on that too.  
My twitter name is: dancingluver (exactly like that, the link wouldn't work, oh well)**


	11. Author's Note!

**Alright so it sucks to say this, it really does, but I think this story is going on hiatus for a while. I lost all inspiration for this story. I'm deeply sorry, I told my self that I will never do this but I did. School and stupid drama with stupid people, have gotten off track. I know it's no excuse but its true. Again I'm sorry. I won't stop writing though. I do have this one story that keeps playing in my head and it won't go away. So I think I'll start that. Again sorry but I want to thank ****ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, hardyrhodescenafan1, ****goddess., ****awprncss4386, and ****FreakofMMH for all the support and reviews for the story. Plus all the people that favored and alerted the story as well. So one last time I'm sorry, but be on the look for a new story starring Cody Rhodes.**

**Well here is the summary, name, and pairings for the new story I'm going to write eventually:**

**Love Defies All Odds!**

**Cody Rhodes and Cassidy Flair are the hottest couple on and off screen. The couple everyone is jealous of and everyone wants to be. Both part of Legacy and second generation superstars. But what happens when life catches up to them and tries to break them up. Will their relationship survive or will it crumble from the pressure?**

**Pairings:**

**Cody Rhodes/OC, Cody Rhodes/OC/Ted DiBiase, Jeff Hardy/Maria, Matt Hardy/Eve Torres, Randy Orton/Mickie James, John Cena/Maryse, John Morrison/Melina, Triple H/Stephanie McMahon, Chris Jericho/Trish Stratus, and eventually Ted DiBiase/Kelly Kelly.**

**A lot right? So yeah be on the look out and again sorry...please don't hate me.**

**Luv,  
MusicLuver22**


End file.
